Power Rangers: Ultima
by DivineDemon 99
Summary: After ten thousand years, an ancient evil returns to take over the universe. Our only hope is a team of Rangers, each from a different planet, to stop this evil from spreading. It's Morphing Time. Go Go Power Rangers: Ultima!
1. The Power Is Back Part 1

POWER RANGERS: ULTIMA

Note: I do not own Power Rangers/Supersentai. If I did, this would be a reality. Also, three cheers for Saban getting the rights back.

* * *

Episode 1: The Power is Back Part 1

Deep within the vastness of space, a very powerful temporal anomaly began to create a blackhole several light-years away from Pluto. Slowly coming out of the blackhole was the head of a black dragon attached to metallic planet covered in spires and constantly discharging electrical currents. But then the structure suddenly stopped. The dragon head let out a big roar.

* * *

Drew was sitting in the backseat of his dad's SUV while listening to his I-pod. It was a long ride from LA to Stone Canyon, his dad's hometown. But Drew didn't care, he had bigger problems to worry about. Like, how the hell did he get into this mess? Before Drew could ask that question himself, his I-pod went dead. He then took the ear-plugs out of his ears and looked at his father. David Zander was forty-four years old. David's father came to America from Italy in the Fifties. Drew looked like he just jumped out of the 'Jersey Shore', he was tall, muscular body, he even had the stupid lips. But Drew wasn't full-blood Italian, his mother was Irish, so that gave Drew his red hair. David on the other had was pale as a ghost, slightly over-weight, and balding.

David looked back at his son and said," I thought you weren't going to talk to me?"

Drew looked out the window and said," My I-pod's dead. Anyway, who much longer till we get to this hellhole?"

" We're almost there. Keep your chin up, Stone Canyon isn't as bad as you think. At least it's not like Angel Grove."

Drew looked at his dad with a puzzled face," What's wrong with Angel Grove, Pop? Didn't you meet Mom in Angel Grove?"

" Yeah, but all of those monster attacks going on. It's not safe." David turned his attention back onto the wheel," You can be sure life here will be fine, I promise." Then they continued driving until they reached Stone Canyon. Drew's new home.

* * *

Deep inside the mechanical planet, millions of robotic soldiers with bronze skin, one optical sensor, and each having a left arm attached to a Gatling-Gun like weapon were scurryings around as a large Gryphon-like creature with pitch black armor, white wings, and a six foot sword walked down the corridor to a large room where buxom woman wearing snake-themed armor and the number 3 tattooed on her face was arguing with a strange, turtle-like creature with glasses and a lab-coat.

" We are tired of your worthless experiments," said the woman walking all high and mighty," with the amount of time it takes for you to create one of your monsters, Braynox, we could have ruled the universe by now."

" Is that what you think Triana," yelled Braynox while working on his computer," without my monsters guide the Sentinels, they would instantly shut down. Now what good is an army without someone to lead them."

Then Triana split into three separate versions of herself, each wielding a snake-like raiper," Maybe if you created better soldiers, we wouldn't need those monsters!" Then just as the Trianas were about to pounce on Braynox, the Gryphon-man jumped in front of her and blocked her attack with his greatsword.

The Gryphon-man looked at his subordinate and said," Control yourselves. Save it for the enemy."

Triana then became one single entity and said," Forgive us General Zanor, we are only irritated with this worthless scientist."

Zanor turned to a giant statue in the middle of the room," Braynox has been working none stop to make sure that our beloved Emperor remains alive. Is he stable?"

" His bio-rhythmic systems are nominal at best," said Braynox while checking their master's vital signs," but it will be a while until he is at full strength."

" Where are we?" said a faint voice coming from the statue.

The three servants gathered around the statue and bowed in respect, as if it was their god.

Zanor stood up and said," Lord Valdox, we are near the Sol System. Close to _his _territory."

Valdox took a breath and said," I do not sense him. Nor do I sense the other servants among us. How long have we been trapped in the Void?"

Braynox walked over to the computer," According to a scan of the planets, it has been ten thousand years. Amazing, it feels as if it has been just a few days."

Triana glared at Braynox in rage," Ten Thousand Years? That is impossible. Not even HE is capable of that."

" Save your fury for the battlefield, Triana," said the statue wheezing as he talks," I sense the Power somewhere in this solar system. It is on a planet. Third from the sun. I remember that planet. It was the one _he _loved. Dr. Braynox, send one of your Zolon warriors to the planet Earth. Find the Power by any means necessary."

* * *

Drew and David drove into their new home in the suburbs of Stone Canyon. David was a scientist who specialized in physics and was working with the Stone Canyon Science Labs trying to find alternative energy sources. Drew on the other hand wasn't a science guy. Drew was a fighter. He was a black belt in Wushu, Muay Thai, and he knew a little bit of Kendo. His mother was a martial arts teacher who taught him how to fight. But she was taken by cancer five years ago. The only thing Drew had to remember his mom was an old family heirloom: a red gem that hung around his neck.

David got out of the car and said," Look at this place, reminds me of my old house."

" Reminds me of a piece of shit." said Drew getting out of the car," You think we beat the movers?"

" Looks like it," said David as he began scouting the area," Why don't you go to town? I'm sure a seventeen year old doesn't want to stay with his father, waiting for movers."

Drew shrugged as he walked away. David looked at his son with worried eyes," Be back by 9. And don't get into any trouble." Drew just simply waved and went to town.

* * *

It was about 1:30 pm, Drew had stopped at the local Mcdonald's and started to look around at the passers by. It wasn't as bad as he thought. The people were nice, they weren't as phony as the people he knew in LA. But the problem was that it was boring. It was almost too peaceful. Then something happened, the gem around his neck began to glow. A loud crash shook the area. Drew turned around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. More than twenty bronze robots with gatling-gun arms were reeking havoc on the city. The apparent leader of the robots was a strange creature with the head of a Lion, the arms of a Praying Mantis, and humanoid legs.

The creature stopped in the middle of the city and said," I am Leomantis, I send this planet a message from the Emperor of the Universe. Bow before him, or be destroyed." Then a SWAT team appeared out of nowhere and began firing on the monsters. Over thousands of bullets bounced off them like they were nothing. Then the robots fired their gatling-arms and killed not only the SWAT team, but their armored cars in one shot. Everyone was in panic, running away from the Leomantis. Everyone but Drew. He jumped up in the air and delivered a flying sidekick to Leomantis's face.

Leomantis was knocked back and said," I'm impressed. I wasn't expecting someone to face me. But take some of this!" Then Leomantis fired blots of lightning out of his eyes that launched Drew back towards the wall. The robots were approaching him but were suddenly stop by what appeared to be laser blasts. Leomantis and the robots turned around and got a look of fear. Drew took at look and couldn't believe what he saw: Power Rangers.

There were only four. Their colors were blue, yellow, pink, and black. Their outfits were their primary colors mixed with white strips along the forearms to the shoulder-blades, from the boots to the knees. On their chests was a golden lightning bolt. At their sides was a gun holster. Everything about their outfits was the same, except for their helmets. Blue's helmet was shaped like a shark. Yellow's helmet was shaped like a cheetah. Black's was shaped like a wolf. And Pink's was shaped like a rhinoceros beetle.

Leomantis laughed at the team and said," Aren't you missing a certain member?"

The Blue Ranger pulled out a katana that had alien symbols on it said," We are enough to beat you." Then the other rangers pulled out their weapons. Yellow had a pair of claws. Black had a shield. And Pink had a whip. They rushed towards Leomantis and began their attack.

But Leomantis gives a super-sonic scream that knocked the Rangers down. Then as Leomantis was approaching the Rangers, Drew ran up to Leomantis. All the while, a flaming aura covered him. Drew jumped into the air and punched a hole in Leomantis's chest. Leomantis looked at the huge gash in his midsection and teleported away. The bronze soldiers went with him. Drew became very exhausted. Then everything went dark.

* * *

To Be Continued. This is the ultimate fan tribute so, if you have any ideas or things you want to read in this fan fic, post a comment or a PM and I'll try to do it. Make this the ultimate season of Power Rangers. Please review and may the power protect you.


	2. The Power Is Back Part 2

Episode 2: The Power is Back part 2

* * *

Braynox was looking over the damages to Leomantis. A majority of the damage was internal and could easily be repaired. But it was impossible that a normal human could do damage to one of his Zolon while being unaided by the Rangers.

Suddenly General Zanor walked into the room and said," How is he?"

Braynox looked up and said," The damage was superficial. You know it would take a lot more that a punch to take down one of my Zolon. But anyway, how does our Lord feel about our defeat at the hands of a human?"

Zanor patted his subordinate on the shoulder," Relax old friend. All you need to worry about it that you need to keep the Emperor alive and his army strong." Then as Zanor walked away. He looked at Leomantis. _How could a human be capable of such feats? Could he be the one? _Then Zanor walked away.

* * *

Drew woke up in a strange room. It had all these weird machines that continued to glow various colors. He tried to gather himself, until he realized that his gem was missing. So he got up to search for it. As he was walking away from the previous room, it appeared that he was in some kind of weird Star Trek-spaceship knockoff. Then he started to hear voices coming from one of the other rooms. He slowly walked towards the door and began to listen.

" You can't seriously believe that you're suggesting making him a member," said a male voice that sounded like it was underwater," he is just a human."

" It's not like we had any choice," said a female that sounded almost like she purring," You saw what he did to that Zolon? Besides, we need a fifth Ranger."

" I have to agree with Cheelah on this," said a female that sounded really bland," We need a leader."

Then the doors opened automatic and Drew fell on his face. He looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. One guy was wearing a black robe with purple accents. He also had a very large head that looked like a mask made of gills. There was one girl who looked normal, but had a crystal on her forehead and gray eyes with brown hair. There was also a huge dogman leading against the wall. Then their was a girl with cat ears, cat-like teeth, spots on her body, and a tail. Drew as about to run until the dogman grabbed him and began to carry him on his shoulder. They then took him to a large room with a giant floating sphere in the middle. In the room, there was a man who looked human, but had white hair and looked almost albino, walking to a robot.

The man looked at Drew and said," Oh good. Rex, please put him down."

The dogman nodded and dropped Drew on the ground. Drew got up and was furious," Okay. I have had enough of this. This day can't possibly get any worse. First the move, then the attack by some monster movie reject. And now I've been kidnapped by aliens. How could it get any worse?"

The albino man looked at Drew and said," You're not kidnapped. Actually you are free to leave when you please." Drew smiled and was walking towards the door until he heard," After of course you hear me out." Drew turned around. Looking like he was about ready to beat the shit out of this guy.

The albino said," By name is Zion. I hail from a planet called Eltar. And as you stated earlier, I am an alien."

Drew was surprised," I'm Drew. But aren't aliens suppose to be little green men?"

Zion laughed," Common misconception. Though there are many alien races in the universe, a majority of them are humanoid. In my case, Eltarians are in a sense genetic cousins to Earthlings."

" Well that answered one questions," said Drew looking around," But I still have a hundred more."

Zion smiled and said," I'll answer all of them as well as I can. This is my ship, the Power Fortress. We are currently orbiting your planet. We sensed a Power surge coming from this planet and me and the other Rangers had to investigate."

Drew looked at the four people standing towards the door," Those losers are the Power Rangers. They weren't even about to fight that bug."

The man with the fishhead was about ready to jump Drew, until Zion said," Triton. I apologize for my team. They are not used to planetary combat. But we won't make the same mistake again."

Drew looked at them," So do they have names? Maybe I should just give them names. Let's see, Squiddy, Diamondhead, Catgirl, and Rover."

Squiddy looked at Drew and said," I am Triton, crown prince of the planet Aquitar. I was chosen to be the Blue Ranger."

Diamondhead said," My name is Dezry, daughter of a powerful duke on planet Edenoi. I was chosen to be the Pink Ranger."

Catgirl was the only one to walk up to Drew and shake his hand," I am Cheelah, princess of the planet Fellpool. I am the Yellow Ranger. Nice to meet you Mr. Drew."

Drew stopped shaking her hand and said," Just call me Drew. So I'm guessing that tall, dark, and hairy over there is the Black Ranger."

Cheelah turned around and said," Yes. That's Rex, he's a knight from the planet Sirius. He doesn't talk much." Rex just continued to glare at Drew, sizing him up.

Drew looked around and said," Okay. Thanks for the introduction. So where's the Red Ranger?"

Then the robot ran towards Drew and knocked him down," Ay yi yi! Is he the new Ranger we're searching for? Finally, we'll have a team."

" Get the hell off of me?" yelled Drew as he pushed the robot off of him.

Zion helped Drew up and said," That was Alpha X, my helper robot. I will tell you why we are here. I am not asking you to help us, but it would be nice. It is your choice and your choice alone."

Drew sat down as the giant ball in the middle of the room began to show images of battles.

Zion looked at the images and said," My homeplanet of Eltar discovered a way to convert cosmic energy into a power source. This power enabled us to use power equal to ten thousand suns, and would continue to grow in power. And that is what we called it, the Power. But there were some who wanted to use it for evil," Then the ball showed the image of a man who looked like the devil himself," His Name is Valdox. He and his army of Zolon warriors wanted to use the Power to conquer the universe."

Then the images changed to a group of Power Rangers," But when all hope seemed lost, a great warrior used the Power to create warriors capable of defeating Valdox and his armies. And eventually, He was driven back to the Void, a time-warp created by very powerful magic. But as you saw, they were freed. Now Valdox and his armies are beginning to reclaim what is theirs. Starting with Earth. The great warrior knew that Valdox would return. So he created gems that focused the Power in massive amounts. And scattered them on five planets: Aquitar, Sirius, Fellpool, Edenoi, and Earth. You five have been chosen to become the Ultima Power Rangers. You will be able to draw power beyond anything you can imagine. Drew, I am asking you to become the Red Ultima Ranger. The others, they are good fighters, but they don't know anything about this planet. So It would be nice to have a native helping. The choice is yours."

Drew thought about it. The looked at Zion and said," Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." Then Zion handed Drew a belt-buckle with his mother's gem on it. Then suddenly the alarm went off again.

Zion looked at the ball and said," Rangers, look at the viewing globe." Then images of Leomantis and the Sentinels were attacking Stone Canyon.

Alpha was pressing buttons on the Computer and said," I'll teleport your five to the area that the Zolon is attack. Good luck rangers." Then the five vanished into thin air.

* * *

The Rangers teleported in the middle of the city. Drew ran towards a trash can and through up.

Rex walked towards him and patted him on the back and said," You'll get used to it."

Then the Sentinels appeared along with Leomantis. Then the rangers ran towards the monster as Drew said," Alright guys. It's Morphing Time!"

_Rex said,_" _Black Ranger Power!" Then holograms of all previous Black Rangers merged with him to create his outfit._

_Dezry said," Pink Ranger Power!" Then holograms of all previous Pink Rangers merged with her to create her outfit._

_Triton said," Blue Ranger Power!" Then holograms of all previous Blue Rangers merged with him to create his outfit._

_Cheelah said," Yellow Ranger Power!" Then holograms of the previous Yellow Rangers merged with her to create her outfit._

_Drew said," Red Ranger Power!" Then holograms of the previous Red Rangers merged with him to create his outfit. It looked similar to the others, but his helmet was shaped like a gryphon._

Drew looked at his hands and said," Damn! This is awesome." Then an army of Sentinels jumped them and prepared to attack.

Triton punched one in the chest while sweep-kicking two. He then touched his belt and said," Aquitian Saber." Then his signature weapon materialized out of nothingness. Triton then began slashing rapidly at the Sentinels.

Cheelah jumped into the air and delivered a flying sidekick on a Sentinel and punched another's head off. Then she touched her belt and said," Fellpool Claws." Then her signature weapon materialized out of nothingness. Cheelah began to claw her way through her enemies.

Rex let a group of five Sentinels tackle him, but he brushed them off like they were nothing. Then he touched his belt and said," Shield of Sirius." Then his signature weapon materialized out of nothingness. Rex rammed towards his enemies and used his shield as a punching weapon.

Dezry gracefully dodged her enemies attacks and gave one a roundhouse kick. She then touched her belt and said," Edenoi's Whip." Then her signature weapon materialized out of nothingness. Dezry tripped her enemies, as well as slashing them with the razor sharp tip of the whip.

Drew punched Leomantis, but he countered with a sidekick to Drew chest. Drew was knocked back, but he quickly regained his composure. He lunged forward and rapidly punched the monster with lightning speed. But the monster used its super-sonic screech to knock Drew back towards the wall. Drew heard Zion's voice in his helmet," Drew, touch your morpher to gain a weapon." Drew did as he said and a large blaster materialized in his hands. Leomantis lunged towards Drew, but Drew fired the weapon and knocked him back.

Drew called the others," Guys, get your sidearms. If we fire at the same time, maybe we can stop him." Then the other Rangers gathered together and fired in unison, rapidly at Leonmantis. Sparks flew out of his body until he eventually exploded. The Sentinels suddenly shut down and evaporated. The Rangers stood in glory after their first victory.

* * *

Valdox looked closely at the Red Ranger," His energy feels familiar. But why?"

* * *

What do you want to see in Episode 3: The Alien's trying to understand Earth culture and the introduction of the Zords or Drew tired of missing important things because of his Ranger duties and the introduction of the Power Weapons? Please Review. It's what Zordon would want.


End file.
